1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to swimming pool equipment and more particularly to devices used to direct water towards a swimming pool's skimmer opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical swimming pool filtration system includes an inlet, known as a skimmer, a filter having one end coupled to the skimmer, and a pump coupling the other end of the filter to an outlet. The outlet is designed to eject the filtered water so as to create a current which flows around the inner periphery of the pool towards the skimmer. Debris floating on the surface of the water is urged towards the skimmer by this current and is thus removed from the pool.
A problem with the typical skimmer system is that it is inefficient due to the fact that the current created by the outlet often sweeps the floating debris past the skimmer. In recognition of this problem, a number of prior art patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,152,076 of Kreutzer, 4,068,327 of Heinlein, 4,089,074 of Sermons, and 3,625,364 of La Chance describe devices for deflecting water towards a swimming pool's skimmer. The devices described in the above cited patents are all characterized by an elongated deflector attached to the wall of the swimming pool and angled so as to direct the aforementioned peripheral current towards the skimmer.
A disadvantage of the prior art deflectors is that they create eddy currents which substantially reduce their effectiveness. A first eddy current is created on the skimmer side of the deflector which has the effect of moving some of the floating debris away from the skimmer, and a second eddy current is created on the outlet side of the deflector, with the effect of removing some debris from the peripheral current.
Other disadvantages of the cited prior art deflectors include their relative complexity and their difficulty of installation and removal. For example, all of the cited prior art patents either require a modification the the pool or a complex assembly of clamps and/or anchors to attach the deflector to the pool.